


The Protective Beast

by SpellboundWolf



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Asphyxiation, Black Eyes, Choking, Creepy, Cussing, Demon, Demon Boyfriend, Demonic Possession, Demons, Established Relationship, Gen, Grump Office, Grump Space, Halloween, Halloween 2017, Halloween Special, Horror, Monster Boyfriend, Multi, Olfactophilia, Pining, Possession, Protective Boyfriend, Sleepy Cuddles, Sneaking, Sneaking Around, Strangulation, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Threats of Violence, Transformation, Unaware, reader is a minor character, sleeping, strong hands, tall boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellboundWolf/pseuds/SpellboundWolf
Summary: The end of a full work day is winding down. Ross gets bored & decides to creep on the reader while they're sleeping. Their boyfriend Dan may have something to say about that though.My 1st Halloween special & attempt at something creepy. I like the idea of scary things happening around you when you're so vulnerable as sleeping & unaware of it.





	The Protective Beast

Ness Wolfess  
10/15/2017  
Age: 29

(y/n) = your name  
(h/c) = hair color

The Grump office was quiet that evening as the busy work day was coming to a close. You were an intern, helping out with things like episode editing, paperwork, errands & other miscellaneous tasks. However, it was break time right now. You & your beloved boyfriend of 2 years Dan had retired to a corner of the dining area with a thick, white blanket wrapped around you. Recording episodes & so on had worn you both out & were taking a break to nap before it was time to go home. You sat upon Dan's lap, arms wrapped lazily around his chest & right cheek resting on his shoulder with your face buried in his neck, snuggled up close as could be. His back was pressed into the corner seat & head lolled back, the round table kicked away to make room for his long legs to stretch out as he slept. Most of your bodies were hidden within the comfy confines of the blanket. Only your head, the bottom of Dan's face & his lower legs were visible to anybody who had to occasionally sneak past. You were both fast asleep, unaware of what was going on in the boss's office. Ross was talking with Arin, random things & such until the little sadist became bored & rose from his seat.  
“Dude, where are you going?” Arin asked as he had to halt in the middle of the sentence he was on, feeling a little worried as he had noticed that devilish smirk Ross always got when he was considering messing with somebody.  
“Oh, nowhere. I just realized that I haven't seen Danny & (y/n) for a while. I'd better go check on them.” He responded & Arin glared at him disapprovingly.  
“Ross, leave them alone. They've had a full day & deserve some quiet time.” He warned, but Ross just waved him off as he wandered away. Arin sighed & turned in his chair back to the computer before him.  
“You say that like it'll stop me!” Ross mischievously called over his shoulder as he went. A moment later, he had made his way to the dining area, creeping quietly as to not disturb the 2 of you. The room was dimly lit, the lights having been shut off to make it easier to fall asleep. Ross wandered close to where you & Dan sat, taking his time in analyzing how the blanket was folded around you. When he was within reach, Ross let out a soft breath & started to peel away the layers of it. Soon, your body & Dan's hands resting together on the small of your back were fully exposed. Ross stuck his tongue out slightly in concentration as his eyes locked onto the curve of your ass. His fingers twitched & he blushed at the thought of how it would feel against his palm. Ross extended his right hand, paused to look up at Dan, who was still asleep, then back down at his fingers that were just itching to touch you. He let out a sigh to calm himself & turned over his hand as it steadily moved closer to cop a feel. Suddenly, a much larger hand shot out & took a tight hold of the animator's neck. Ross was about to let out a yell of surprise, but the sound died in his throat when his eyes settled on the face of whom it belonged to. Dan had awoken, literally catching Ross in the act. He slowly sat up from the corner seat as the blanket slid off of his head, but kept his movements to a minimum as to not wake you. Ross's hands instinctively grappled at the larger man's wrist to pry it off. Fear was evident on his face as he realized that the Dan sitting before him was not whom he was a moment ago. His half closed eyes were dark as pitch & a set of curled, ribbed ram's horns began to slowly growing out from just behind the singer's temples. He cracked his neck to one side while pulling Ross closer to him, a frown on his face & brows lowered in annoyance.  
“Just what do you think you're doing, Ross?” The demon hissed in a soft tone. Ross gulped, the movement against his capture's hand caused the grip to tighten slightly.  
“I... I wasn't doing anything!” He confessed in a hushed, panicked voice. Dan growled & flexed his fingers while the other hand readjusted around you.  
“Liar,” He whispered back & moved his thumb to settle against Ross's adams apple. The pad pushed in & he let out a strangled choking sound as his windpipe was squeezed to directly inflict pain as punishment.  
“Aack! Ok! I'm sorry!” He pleaded & struggled more before Dan released him & sank back on the bench seat. Ross stumbled backwards & placed one hand to his collarbone. The other raised up to block Dan, should he decide to attack again.  
“I-I was creeping on (y/n), ok? I wanted to mess with you 2 & I'm sorry.” He apologized while the demon that had been his friend continued to lazily watch him from his spot. Dan blinked slowly & ran the hand that had grabbed Ross into your hair. He kept eye contact with Ross as the fingers threaded gently through your fluffy, soft (h/c) locks & inhaled your scent deeply as you slept on.  
“This is mine & you should consider yourself lucky that they're currently on my lap or else... well I won't say. But it would have been quite painful.” Dan threatened & Ross took another step back, keeping his eyes on the 2 of you.  
“I won't do it again, I swear!” He replied shakily & Dan closed his eyes.  
“Good, now get the fuck out of my sight.” He growled & reset the blanket, hiding his face again & settling as he was before. Ross nodded & fled the dining area for his office.

The End


End file.
